E V E R L A S T I N G
by Fujiwara Tsukihime
Summary: Kekuasaan, uang, tahta dan cinta. Kita sama-sama terombang-ambing dengan tak jelasnya disana. Membuat perasaan suci bernama cinta yang dirasakan satu orang pihak menjadi lamat-lamat pudar. Bisakah Sakura Haruno, sang gadis penuh cinta dan Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda dingin yang menginginkan kekuasaan bersatu? / Warn: An unrequited love SasuSaku story, M for some reason, AU!


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: SasuSaku

Rate: M (_For save_)

Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Warn: AU, typo(s), _nyelekit_-ish, _etc_.

.

.

.

**EVERLASTING**

_By: Fujiwara Tsukihime_

_Since: 2014_

_Little Author Notes: Fiktif belaka. Jika ada kesamaan unsur cerita dan semacamnya, mohon dimaafkan._

* * *

Senyumnya terpeta jelas, menggambarkan kebahagiaan yang nyatanya fana berlebih. Kurvanya melengkung, namun matanya terus menyiratkan kesenduan yang terkungkung rapih di antara tenangnya zamrud hijau.

Pria dua puluh sekian tahun di depannya ini mulai mengonsentrasikan emosi miliknya pada titik yang tepat, sehingga tak melukai gadis di hadapannya ini. Mencoba terdiam, namun dihinggapi perasaan bersalah yang berlebih. Semuanya salah. Salah. Gadis itu tak seharusnya bertemu dengan pemuda lain. _Mereka_, tak dipatutkan untuk bertemu.

"Aku yang lebih tahu rasa sakitnya lebih dari siapapun, Sasori-niisama ..."

**...**

"Sakura!"

Bagai terkena delusi yang tiba-tiba saja terpecah belah, gadis bermarga Haruno itu terkesiap kaget. Ia menoleh kearah suara tadi. Minor bercampur dengan lengkingan keras menyakitkan itu pasti tak salah lagi berasal dari teman seperjuangannya.

"Ino?" tanyanya memastikan. Sementara gadis berambut pirang pucat itu tersenyum lebar bagaikan anak sekolah dasar yang tengah diberikan satu buah permen _lollipop _oleh sang Ibu.

"Hei, tumben sekali kau disini. Mengapa?" tanya gadis Yamanaka itu dengan wajah heran. Tak biasanya Sakura akan bermain di dekat gedung divisi lelaki, karena sekolah mereka terbagi antara perempuan dan laki-laki. Haah. Bagaikan zaman kekaisaran saja.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kuperbuat, Ino." Jawab Haruno Sakura sambil tersenyum, sampai netranya ikut-ikutkan melengkung. Gadis Yamanaka yang diketahui bernama kecil Ino itu terkekeh pelan, seolah mengetahui maksud dari sang Haruno muda.

"Oh. Menunggu Uchiha, ya? Romantisnya ... Aku jadi iri. Yasudahlah, aku ingin kembali ke kelas," ucapnya sambil berlari kecil menjauh dari gadis Haruno yang melengkungkan bibirnya fana ke arah Ino.

Ino tak mengerti, apalagi orang lain. Semua tak boleh tahu dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya dibalik layar. Ia sadar, setelah ultimatum yang pada malam satu tahun lalu itu telah membuat semuanya berubah. Semua dalam hidupnya, sampai kedalam akar-akar fundamental hidupnya.

**...**

Toukujo Gakuen.

Sekolah bertaraf internasional bagi para kalangan kelas atas dari _Kindergarten _sampai _High School_. Sekolah ini sangat ketat, disiplin, dan menjunjung tinggi asas tradisional Jepang kuno yang bahkan terkadang muridnya merasa seperti hidup di tengah-tengah periode Heian.

Setiap satu tingkat, dibagi dengan dua bagian. Bagian perempuan dan laki-laki. Dimana di divisi perempuan, para gadis dari keluarga terhormat dan berpengaruh dididik menjadi seorang _Lady _dan patuh terhadap Rajanya, seperti ajaran Jepang kuno. Dan di divisi laki-laki, para lelaki dididik menjadi seorang pebisnis dan profesional.

Jadi singkatnya, perempuan hanya dididik sebagai _Lady _dan laki-laki dididik sebagai pebisnis handal. Berbeda? Ya. Ketika laki-laki menjadi pebisnis, mereka akan menjadi moderen, berpikir kedepan, dan maju. Sedangkan perempuan yang menjadi _Ojou-sama_, mereka akan menjadi anggun, tradisional, lemah lembut. Sangat berbeda namun di masa sekarang ini, hanya dua macam orang seperti itu yang cocok menjadi pemimpin dan pendampingnya.

Dan, di sinilah cerita dimulai. Dimana cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan gadis bungsu keturunan keluarga konglomerat Haruno dan si bungsu prodigi keluarga pebisnis terbesar dan terhormat Uchiha yang merangkap sebagai tunangannya dimulai.

Dimana adat yang berbeda kini bercampur, dua pribadi yang saling bertolak belakang kini bersatu, dan sebuah cinta yang tak akan pernah berbalas dari seorang _Lady _yang mengunci dirinya hanya demi sang Raja yang masih mencintai wanita lain.

**...**

Sakura hanya bisa menghela napasnya pasrah, Sasuke belum datang juga setelah tiga jam ia menunggu. Padahal mereka—atau lebih tepatnya Sakura—telah berjanji akan bertemu disini. Ini musim gugur, ia hanya membawa syal untuk modal menghangatkan dirinya dari angin kering musim gugur.

Kemarin, ia telah berucap pada Sasuke agar menemuinya setelah pulang sekolah untuk menemaninya mencari hadiah yang pas untuk Shinji, keponakannya yang kebetulan tengah berulang tahun hari ini. Namun apa? Padahal Sasuke telah mengeluarkan silabel andalannya yang berarti 'iya'.

Segera saja, ia keluarkan telepon genggamnya dan menelpon Sasuke. Pada dering ke lima, Sasuke mengangkat teleponnya.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Sasuke-kun?"

"_Kau siapa?_" Sakura mengernyit mendengar nada suara Sasuke yang-entah-kenapa bisa berubah menjadi seperti suara wanita yang menuntut minta penjelasan.

"Aku Sakura Haruno, Sasuke-kun. Kau jadi tidak menemaniku membeli hadiah untuk Shinji-kun?"

"_Tidak._" Setelah terdengar bunyi telepon yang diambil secara paksa, kini Sakura bisa mendengar suara baritone Sasuke yang terdengar lebih berat dari biasanya.

"Kenapa?"

"_Aku sedang ada urusan dengan Karin. Kau cari saja hadiah untuk Shinji sendiri. Dia keponakanmu, bukan keponakanku._"

"Ta-Tapi kau sudah berjanji—"

_Bip._

Sakura terdiam, Sasuke telah memutuskan panggilannya sebelum ia selesai mengutarakan frasanya. Kadang, ia tertawa sendiri. Sudah berapa kali Sasuke memutuskan panggilannya demi wanita lain yang diketahui bernama Karin itu? Ha. Sakura tersenyum miris, kadang, ekspektasinya tak berjalan dengan mulus sesuai keinginannya.

Dan Sakura hanya bisa memberikan air matanya sebagai hadiah untuk Shinji nantinya.

**...**

"Sakura-neesama. Mana hadiahku?"

Ucapan keponakannya membuat Sakura tersentak kaget. Mengingat umurnya yang masih tergolong muda, membuat dirinya masih saja dipanggil 'kakak' oleh keponakannya sendiri, Shinji.

"Maafkan, Nee-sama, Shinji-kun. Hari minggu, Nee-sama akan berikan apa yang Shinji-kun mau. Ya?" bujuk Sakura sambil mensejajarkan tingginya di hadapan Shinji lalu mengelus rambut merah tembaganya pelan. Ia baru saja pulang sekolah, dan langsung dihadang Shinji di depan pintu kamar miliknya.

"Shinji mau, Nee-sama. Tapi tadi kenapa Sasuke-niisama tidak ikut?" ucap polos Shinji. Sementara Sasori, yang baru saja bergabung setelah Sakura pulang kini terbeliak kaget. Sakura pulang telat pasti karena menunggu Sasuke lagi! Pasti!

"Sakura ..." baritone terdengar. Dilihat Sakura, pria berambut merah menyala yang merangkap sebagai kakak kandungnya itu bersedekap lengkap dengan pandangan curiga pada dirinya.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun sedang sibuk, Shinji-kun, Sasori-niisama. Nah, sekarang Nee-sama mau masuk dulu kedalam kamar, ya? Oh iya, nanti mungkin aku akan makan malam telat, jadi Nii-sama dan Konan-neesama tak perlu menungguku untuk bergabung."

Dan setelah itu, sang gadis Haruno meninggalkan dua Haruno yang memandang mereka bingung dan curiga.

**...**

Hingar-bingar musik disko yang memekakkan telinga menjadi _backsound_ tersendiri bagi Sasuke Uchiha yang tengah berciuman panas dengan seorang gadis berambut merah menyala. Tak memperdulikan atensi tiga pasang mata lainnya yang menatapnya maklum dan juga tempat, ia terus saja melanjutkan aksinya.

"Hei, Teme. Bagaimana dengan Sakura-chan? Ia 'kan tadi menunggumu," celetuk pemuda berambut pirang menyala yang tengah meminum _whiskey _miliknya dengan polos. Sasuke—pemuda yang disebut pemuda berambut pirang menyala—itu menoleh.

"_Cih_. Biarkan saja, Dobe. Aku malas memikirkan dia, aku bertunangan dengan dia hanya murni ultimatum dari Kakekku, Dobe." Sambil mengucapkannya pongah, Sasuke melirikkan matanya pada gadis berambut merah menyala yang masih setia dalam posisi dipangkuannya. Tentu saja gadis itu setengah mabuk. Dasar, Karin.

"Hei, hei. Kau tak boleh sekejam itu, Bodoh." Ucap Kiba sambil mengibaskan kedua tangannya.

"Hn." Dan gumaman singkat seorang Hyuuga menjadi akhir dari segala perbincangan mereka mengenai Haruno Sakura.

**...**

Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang malam ini dipenuhi oleh hingar-bingar, beda dengan Sakura. Gadis itu justru terdiam menatap taman belakang yang terhubung langsung (Maksudnya kalau pintu _slide _yang menghubungkan mereka terbuka) dengan kamarnya itu.

Terdiam, menggigit bibir bawahnya yang kini mulai memerah karena terlalu lama digigit, sambil menahan air matanya yang kini mulai terbendung. Andai ... Andai saja mereka tak bertemu. Tak akan ada rasa sakit yang mendekap raganya, tidak. Hatinya.

Kakak dan iparnya bilang, mereka, Sasuke dan Sakura. Tak seharusnya bertemu. Tak seharusnya saling mengenal. Tak seharusnya bertunangan. Tak seharusnya ...

... Mencinta.

Sakura sadar, ia sudah menjadikan Sasuke sebagai tunangannya, atas dasar cinta tak pernah dilihat yang mulai berubah menjadi obsesi fana. Keinginannya yang begitu kuat membuat Ibu dan Ayahnya yang terlalu terbiasa mengabulkan keinginannya, tentu saja meminta keluarga Uchiha untuk membantu mereka.

Lengkap dengan segala kekuasaan milik keluarganya, keluarga Uchiha yang merupakan kolega bisnis keluarganya dengan senang hati menerima tawaran mereka. Tentunya atas dasar uang dan kekuasaan. Dua hal krusial yang harus dimiliki keluarga Uchiha dan semua keluarga terpandang lainnya, termasuk dirinya.

Dan tentu saja, Uchiha Sasuke, hanya menganggapnya sebagai batu loncatan agar dirinya bisa melampaui sang Kakak yang menikah dengan Inuzuka, keluarga pebisnis hewan dan kapal tongkang kelas internasional. Dan tentu saja (Sekali lagi) kekuasaan Haruno lebih banyak dibandingkan Inuzuka.

Dengan menikahinya, Sasuke Uchiha, akan menjadi seorang direktur utama Uchiha _Group_ yang mempunyai saham hampir di setiap negara. Uchiha Sasuke tak menginginkan cinta dari dirinya, hanya sekadar kekuasaan dan uang yang ia peroleh dari hasil merampas Haruno _Group_.

Bodoh bukan? Ya. Hanya dimanfaatkan semata demi uang dan kekuasaan. Tapi tak apa, Sakura rela. Meskipun lelaki itu _masih _mencintai kekasih tak resminya, Karin Uzumaki, saudara jauh Namikaze Naruto. Tak apa. Selama ia masih memiliki Sasuke disisinya, ia sudah cukup dan rela.

Permainan takdir, cinta, uang, dan kekuasaan. Membuat dirinya dan Sasuke terlena di dalam dunia fana yang akan berakhir kapan saja jika Kami-sama ingin. Seolah-olah dunia dikendalikan oleh uang semata. Uang, uang, dan uang. Perkataan itu seketika terputar jelas didalam diri Sakura.

Terombang-ambing didalam keputus asaan, harapannya kini mulai pudar, jika dulu otaknya menerima kehadiran perasaannya sekarang kini mulai mencecar batinnya dengan segala pikiran rasional yang menusuk sukmanya, membuat perasaannya kini tak terdefinisi dengan apapun. Senang, sedih, suka, bahagia ... Tak terdeteksi, membuat ujungnya akan menjadi pahit karena tercampur aduk menjadi satu.

Tapi ... Tetap saja. Ia belum bisa melepaskan Sasuke. Lelaki muda yang dengan segala kesempurnaannya membuka hati Sakura secara paksa. Lelaki yang membuat dirinya terbelenggu didalam rantai-rantai cinta tak kasat mata. Dan lelaki yang membuatnya tertunduk dibawah manteranya.

Sebagaimanapun perasaannya akan pudar, tempat berlabuh hatinya hanya satu. Uchiha Sasuke. Hanya dia, tak ada lelaki lain. Entah obsesi atau hati yang berucap tulus, Sakura tak tahu. Namun, hatinya akan terus percaya, percaya kepada lelaki yang saat ini menjadi penyebab turunnya air mata dari pandangan sendunya.

"Kami-sama ... Apakah aku harus bersyukur dengan keadaan seperti ini?"

Dan lengkungan miris kurvanya menandakan lelahnya pergulatan hatinya selama ini.

**...**

Selasa pagi, guru _killer_, bertemu penggemar menyebalkan.

Bagai jarum jam yang selalu berputar sama, kegiatan hari-hari Sasuke selalu diwarnai dengan kejadian yang sama. Pagi hari, pelajaran sensei menyebalkan, dan bertemu penggemar yang lebih berisik daripada Naruto ketika tak diberi jatah _ramen _kesukaannya selama dua minggu. Ah, mungkin terlalu hiperbola. Naruto pasti akan mati jika tak diberi _ramen_. Iya sangat super (sangat super malah) dengan pernyataan lugasnya di atas.

Melirik ke sekitar area kelasnya, ia bisa menemukan segerombol lelaki masa pubertas yang dengan sangat tulus, mengabaikan seorang guru yang berdiri tegap laksana tiang bendera di depan sana.

Inuzuka Kiba dan Namikaze Naruto yang tengah saling bekerja sama menjahili Nara Shikamaru yang pulas tertidur, Akamichi Chouji yang tengah memakan keripik kentangnya hingga menyisakan beberapa remukannya di pinggir bibirnya, Aburame Shino yang kelihatan serius padahal ia hanya memainkan miniatur serangga di mejanya, Sabaku no Gaara yang sibuk bermain lempar basket dengan Rock Lee, sampai Hyuuga Neji yang dengan sangat serius membaca dan mendengarkan sang guru. Inilah kegiatan sehari-hari kelasnya, kelas khusus lelaki calon pebisnis yang sangat berbeda dengan kelas khusus perempuan.

Nah, kalau temannya sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing ... Bagaimana dengan dirinya?

Jawabannya adalah, mendengarkan musik dengan nyaman dan mengacuhkan seluruh anggota kelas. Singkatnya, malas mendengarkan semuanya.

Dengan seluruh kemantapan hatinya, ia melirik sedikit ke arah jendela disamping tempat duduknya. Jendela yang langsung bisa memperlihatkan keadaan gedung perempuan dan memperlihatkan adegan murid-murid wanitanya yang dengan patuh mendengarkan tanpa ada satupun yang berbicara ataupun menyela.

_Lebih membosankan daripada kuburan_, pikir Sasuke. Ia sendiri sedikit bingung, mengapa para wanita sangat tegar sekali ketika mendengar perintah dan ultimatum guru kelas mereka yang bahkan lebih ketat daripada sipir penjaga narapidana.

Kemudian jelaga obsidiannya menangkap sebuah siluet gadis berambut merah muda sepunggung yang dengan khidmat mendengarkan sang guru sambil sesekali mencatat apa saja yang penting di dalam buku pelajarannya. Sasuke bisa melihat, gadis itu, Haruno Sakura, tunangan (Yang sebenarnya dengan setengah hati Sasuke mengucapkannya) miliknya menunduk hormat sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya ketika sang guru yang dirinya tebak ingin ke toilet, dan diikuti para murid wanita lain.

Cih. Cih. _Double_ cih. Menyebalkan sekali kalau dilihat seperti itu. Seolah-olah Haruno bodoh satu itu mempunyai berkepribadian sangat baik dan menjaga nama baik keluarganya. Namun siapa sangka. Dibalik senyum anggun gadis itu, ia mempunyai obsesi yang sangat tinggi terhadap dirinya. Sampai-sampai kalau gadis itu tak peka dengan kata-kata kasar Sasuke, ia akan merasa gadis itu mempunyai kelainan psiko.

Kejam? Kalau tidak kasar dan kejam, bukan Sasuke namanya. Siapa yang tak kesal ketika tiba-tiba kau disuruh bertunangan dengan seseorang yang bahkan kau tak kenal namanya? Meskipun gadis itu ia jadikan batu loncatan demi keinginannya menjadi penerus perusahaan, tetap saja tak menghilangkan kebencian yang ada di dalam benak Sasuke.

Perempuan seperti Sakura sangat banyak, beda dengan Karin yang susah sekali didapatkan. Tinggal ambil madunya, lalu pergi. Seperti itulah peribahasa yang sering ia ucapkan untuk seorang wanita. Sama seperti Sakura, kalau ia sudah menjadi direktur, ia tinggal membuang Sakura dan kembali untuk bersama Karin yang pasti mau dengannya dibandingkan dengan Suigetsu, teman masa kecilnya yang kini menjadi pacar Karin, yah ... Meskipun terkadang Karin masih sering bermalam dengan Sasuke.

_Jadi Haruno Sakura ..._

_... Bersiap-siaplah sebelum madumu dihisap._

_**TBC**_

* * *

A/N: Uhm, pertama-tama saya ingin memberitahu kalau saya itu _newbie_ dan ini _firstfict_ saya. Jadi maaf jika ada kekurangan dalam diksi saya dan penggunaan bahasa saya (Yang saya tahu bahasa Indonesia saya kurang baik jika sedang berbicara dengan orang lain). Salam kenal, kalian bisa memanggil saya Tsuu, Tsukki, Hime, atau Tsukihime juga boleh. Tapi saya lebih _prefer _mungkin di panggil Tsuu. Maaf jika tulisan saya masih abal banget, maklum. Saya masih remaja dalam masa pubertas yang lagi fase labil-labilnya. Terus nih ya, harusnya 'kan judulnya di space gitu kayak di judulnya. Tapi masa' ffn-ku gabisa. Jadinya didalam storynya cuma EVERLASTING. Terus satu lagi, M for save. Belum ada keinginan untuk buat lemon sih ya, buat sekarang-sekarang ini. Cuma materi dewasanya udah mulai ada, sedikit-sedikit. Karena aku baru, aku belum berani buat lime. Tapi gatau deh kalau berubah pikiran, Haha.

Sekian,

Fujiwara Tsukihime.

* * *

_**RnR?**_


End file.
